


A Coffee AU

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [62]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, irredeemable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	A Coffee AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



Ever since he had regained enough strength in his hands to do the simplest of tasks, each morning, no matter how badly they ached, he would rise precisely at six and perform what he considered the necessary ritual of making coffee.

He had learned from watching Christine one morning, years ago when they were med students together. The process of grinding the beans to the right texture, the exact measuring of each scoop, the temperature of the water… though he had never considered himself a spiritual person, even now, it was, to him a rite of greeting the day, but more than that, it had become an offering to the person he loved more than the universe. 

He turned at a noise, and stilled to see Tony leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. “I always thought your coffee was just a matter of magic, Wizard… I didn’t realize.” Stephen couldn’t catch his breath, let alone speak, as he moved carefully into the kitchen, then took his hands into his, and kissed them slowly and sweetly.

“Stark…” he whispered as he regained his ability to speak.

Tony looked up into the iridescent eyes and smiled. “I didn’t quite understand until now really, I mean, choosing me over the universe is one thing, but…”

“You’re an idiot, Stark,” he answered sharply, his snark returning, fully intact, and as Tony smirked and released his hands, he turned, then placed the mug of coffee into his lover’s hands and watched as he breathed in its scent, closed his eyes and took a sip, then breathed out a sigh.

“But you love me, anyway.” A rhetorical question, and yet it seemed to beg for an answer.

Stephen shrugged, then shook his head in wonderment. “Yes. Yes, I do.”


End file.
